A Pirate, A Wizardess, A Tamer (Rewrite)
by LittleLawLover
Summary: Fate often has a wry sense of humor. The night she was to be placed with family to await becoming a wizardess, her uncle appears and steals her. She's taken into another world to prepare to face her destiny. Little does anyone know her destiny is bigger than anyone could imagine. That is if she can survive multiple people trying to kill her.
1. Beginning of a Journey P1

Beginning of a Journey

Part One

A cold wind prompted him to pull his cloak tighter around him. Rain pelted his face as he continued to race down the street at inhuman speed. It wasn't as cold as it got back home but it was still cold enough to numb his fingers, ears, and nose. He breathed over his hands in an attempt to warm them. At least it wouldn't be much longer before the old wizard finally came. A few more minutes and it would be over. That is if he could get there in time.

His boot slammed into a puddle. He ran faster. If only he hadn't been tied up with that stupid war he would have been there for them. He might have been able to save them. But since he couldn't he would save their daughter, his niece. He would take her as his own and raise her the best he knew how. His heart hammered when he reached the correct street. The sign was barely visible in the dark raining night.

Placing his hand on the tree next to him he watched the house. It looked like he arrived before the old man did. The shadows of people inside crossed over the curtains as they moved around the living room. The man sat down on the couch and opened a newspaper. The woman sat down with their own baby in her arms. He tried to imagine what they were saying to each other. But he couldn't. All he could think about is their behavior. Their behavior that his sister and brother-in-law told him about before they died. Their behavior that had no room for magic or magicals in their lives.

Anger burned in his veins at how the woman inside treated their sister, his sister. He wasn't going to let that happen again. He might get into trouble for doing this but he had to. He had to get her and take her far away from this place, from the wizarding world.

Then it happened.

A hooded cloaked figure popped onto a lightly lit porch. The old man looked around to see if anyone noticed his arrival. Only one person did but was hidden well by the shadows.

When the old man looked his way he ducked farther behind the tree he was standing near. There was no way the old man could see him in the current weather but he wasn't going to take any chances. Nothing was going to get in his way. He watched as the old man looked down to the precious package in his arms. The baby looked up at the old man then.

His heart raced. That was what he had come for. His niece. She knew nothing of what happened to her parents for she was too young to understand it. But she would in time. He would tell her. He would tell her _everything_.

The old man mumbled something before knocking on the door. A few seconds later the door opened. The man from inside gave the old man a confused look before his eyes dropped to the baby. The old man began talking. A flicker of anger crossed the younger man's face before he ushered the old man inside.

Almost an hour past before the old man left the house. Still careful not to be seen he watched the old man until he disappear, leaving no sign that he had been there but for the second baby inside of the house. A few more hours passed. He wanted to go in immediately and get her but he couldn't risk them knowing until morning. At that time it would be too late for anyone to do anything. They would be far from here and the wizards.

Then finally the lights went out. He jumped into action. Molding into the shadows around him, he crossed the street to the house. Reaching the door he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a light green crystal then held it to the door. Getting a clear picture in his mind the crystal started to glow. "Chip. I summon thee forth. Come and help me."

The crystal shifted into a little chipmunk. It smiled up at him. She chirped, "Hiya!"

"Shh," he hushed the creature. "I need your help, Chip. Can you unlock this door for me?"

"Sure thing." The chipmunk turned to the door. A thin vine came from her small nail and slipped it into the keyhole. Click. The door was open.

"Thank you."

"Sure. She you later." The chipmunk turned back into a crystal.

He pocketed the crystal and entered into the house. Silent as a shadow he made his was through the living room to the stairs. A creak came when he pressed his shoe on the fourth step. He paused. His head hammered as he waited to be found out. The house remained silent. He continued up the stairs until he came to the door where he saw them bring the two kids into. He opened the door and stepped inside.

The crib was a normal sized one. Both children were inside of it. One was already fast asleep. The other was still awake. She stood up in the crib and looked at him. He smiled. Though he wasn't sure if the girl would know who he was since she was still so young, he was still glad she didn't cry. He picked her up. "Hello, little one. You're safe now. I'm taking you to your real home. I will protect you like _they_ could not."

He left the house with her in his arms. After locking the door he raced away from the house.

He exhaled with relief. He had done it. He looked down to the bundle in his arms. The baby had fallen asleep despite everything going on around her. "Time to go home. Let's go, Leo."

A low growl of agreement came from somewhere beside him. A soft green glow illuminated around his body. He took off running through the rain again. He ran through the shadows of the night until he reached the harbor just as the rain finally moved away from them. Reaching the deck he pushed on his feet, shooting himself up to the deck he landed gracefully. The glow unfurled from him and formed into a cheetah with crystal green spots.

"About time," a female voice greeted him. "Why must you always be late, Lexus?"

"I'm not late, Skylar. We didn't know when he would show up," Lexus said. "I'm just glad I got there in time."

"I told you to call me Sky. I see you were a success." Sky looked down at the bundle Lexus was holding in his arms. "Are you sure you want to do this? Taking care of a child is a big responsibility."

"She's my niece." Lexus walked past her. "I couldn't leave her with those people. You know what kind of life she would have with them. And I certainly couldn't let the wizarding world get a hold of her when she's old enough."

"I know. But you know what kind of life she'll possible have by us taking her with us," Sky said.

"She'll still be better with us than them," Lexus said.

"Fine." Sky sighed. "She's your baby. I'm assuming you're going to tell her the whole truth?"

"I will." Lexus nodded. "She needs to know so she can be prepared. I won't keep anything hidden from her. When she's old enough I'll tell her the truth about everything. Even that man who killed her parents. We'll keep her safe and free her from his control. Let's set sail."

"Aye." Sky sighed. A spider monkey leaped up to her shoulder. "You heard the leader. Let's set sail."

"Do we really have to go now?" the spider monkey asked. "This place has such interesting smells."

"Chi," Sky said tapping her toes on the deck.

"Fine." Chi leaped from her shoulder.

"Multiply!" Sky said.

Chi's body started to glow a warm orange. Her body split into several other spider monkeys before they leaped around the deck getting it ready to depart.

"And stop calling me leader. I'm not the leader and you know it," Lexus said.

"Close enough. The little one there won't be able to lead us for years. And there's the possibility she won't want to consider what her heritage is," Sky said.

"I know." Lexus sat down on the bench that wrapped around the mast. The sails whapped as they were released from their ropes by the spider monkeys. "She's got a hard life ahead of her. But she's not going to be alone. She'll have us."

"And her bonded." Sky smiled.

Lexus glared at her.

"You know it's highly possible. You need to get use to the idea now incase it does," Sky said.

"Just get the ship going. We have a long journey ahead of us," Lexus said.

"I'm on it," Sky said.

Lexus looked down at his niece when woke up and cooed at him. He smiled and brushed his fingers over the crystal embedded in her forehead. His fingers then went up to the lightning bolt scar across from the crystal. "Don't worry, little one. I promise you'll be safe with us."

The ship pulled away from the island with an unladylike belch.

"And here we go." Lexus looked up as they sailed into the night. "You're going to be at your home in just a few days. Are you ready?"

"So are you going to call her by her birth name or are you going to give her a new name?" Sky asked from the helm.

"She's being taken into our clan. She'll need a new name for that and to keep Dumbledore from finding her," Lexus said.

"I hope you're right. That man can be very determined when he wants to be. He'll be even more determine now that her parents are gone," Sky said. "And there is Voldemort we have to deal with as well. Not to mention her connection to the pirate world. Man! She's going to have such a difficult life."

"She's going to have the best life that I can give her," Lexus said.

"I hope so," Sky said. "We're far enough from the island."

"Then let's go home," Lexus said.

Together they started glowing and said, "Keeper of the Gate. We ask thee to open the way to allow us passage."

A swirl of glowing purple magic appeared in front of the ship. From it a deep voice asked, "Where do you wish to go?"

"Home," they said.

"Very well." The swirl gathered into a large iron gate cast in purple. The hinges creaked as it open. The ship sped up do to the water flooding into the gate. Once their ship was through the gate closed with a clank.

The ship traveled through a dark void with only the sound of each other's voices and the ocean to keep them company. Five minutes later a light appeared in front of them. The darkness parted and they sailed out of it. Sunlight shone down on them. Seagulls called overhead.

"Home sweet home," Sky said spinning the helm.

"Welcome to your new home, little one. Welcome to Tamer Isle," Lexus said. He stood up and walked her to the bow of the ship. "You're going to love it here."

The baby turned her eyes to the flora-enriched island. With a giggle she kicked her feet and reached for it.

Lexus smiled. It was a good sign that she had accepted her new home already. He only hoped everything else went as smoothly. Shouting from the island brought his eyes back up to it. Their people had already gathered at the beaches with their familiars at their sides. "Your people are ready to greet you."

Cheers erupted from the crowd when they finally caught glimpses of the baby he was holding. The ship docked. A gangplank was placed against the ship.

"Chi, help us out here," Sky said. "Please move the stairs."

"Right!" The spider monkey nodded as the rest of her clones docked the ship. Swinging down to the deck she grabbed the stairs from a room and placed them where the gangplank was. Once the ship was set in place the clones returned to the original.

Lexus walked up the stairs. He paused at the top of them before descending down to the island. Their people called out happily as they passed through the crowds.

"It's her! She's finally arrived!"

"Our princess is here!"

"Is it really her?" a young girl asked.

"Indeed it is," Lexus said.

"Amazing!" The girl ran off. "Mommy! It's her! It's really her!"

"Quite the welcoming." Sky jogged to catch up to them with Chi on her shoulder.

"You were expecting something else?" Lexus asked.

"No, not really," Sky said.

"Welcome home, travelers." The two turned and bowed their heads to the elder who addressed them. The crystal on her forehead lit up with a pure white light. The light flowed over to the crystal on the baby's forehead. It light up with the same light. Both smiled. The baby giggled. The old woman's familiar, a regal looking canine, walked up to the baby and sniffed her scent. The baby reached for the canine. "Such an energetic child. We're going to have to keep an eye on her. Aren't we, Regal?"

Regal sneeze and bobbed his head in agreement.

"Thank you, Lady Pita," Sky said. "It's good to be home. You're looking good, Regal."

"So this is her." Pita's eyes remained on the baby. "She is beautiful."

"Just like her mother," Lexus said.

"Did you have any trouble getting her?" Pita asked.

"No, Lady Pita," Lexus said. "I arrived just in time and took her when they were asleep."

"Good. I'd hate to have to deal with the wizard world so shortly after the battle we just faced," Pita said.

"I must confess that I am worried about her," Lexus said.

"I know you are." Pita nodded. "But all will be well. We will train her well enough."

"And if she doesn't want to accept her duties?" Lexus asked.

"Lexus, you know very well that we don't force this upon anyone who doesn't feel they are up to the task." Pita frowned.

Lexus eyed the number of wrinkles the old woman's frown created. There were far more than he remembered. The woman's time was short. He had no idea how much longer she would be with them. "I understand that. I'm just worried because of her ties to three worlds."

"I'm sure she will be able to handle it just fine." Pita smiled. "You know her bloodlines."

"I do." Lexus nodded.

"Then come. Let's gather in the circle." Pita lifted her staff. "Come, my people. It is time for your new lady to claim her familiar."

The people cheered.

Pita took the lead. She led them up the worn path, passed their stone homes, and to the middle of the village.

Lexus followed their leader up to the crystal pavilion. The second his foot was placed on the first stair the runes decorating the four massive crystals pillars lit up. His niece looked at the glowing runes with a sparkle in her eye. It was as if she knew what was about to happen. He stepped onto the crystal in the middle of the pavilion. The glow from the runes ran down the pillars, across the floor, and gathered into the crystal on her forehead. With a flash of light snow erupted over the pavilion. Excitement flowed through the people.

"What does this mean?" Sky asked.

"It means we have a very unique lady among us," Pita said. She waved her hand to the crystal on the baby's forehead. "Look."

The people watched in silence as the magic flowed from the baby's crystal and formed into a small blue mass. The blue glow died down, revealing a baby snow leopard. It uncurled its tail before stretching out its small body. She giggled and wiggled her small fingers at the creature. As if responding, the snow leopard moved into the baby's arms.

Pita walked up to the platform.

"Amazing," Lexus said. "I don't think we've ever had a lady with a snow leopard before."

"Amazing indeed." Pita eyed the snow leopard. "This little one's rosettes are blue instead of black. They're dark now but I'm sure they will lighten up to match her light blue hair."

"Does it have any special meaning?" Sky asked.

"She's going to be very unique. And most likely stubborn," Pita said. More chatters of happiness and excitement flowed through the crowd. "But I think there's something else that will surprise you all even more."

"What do you mean?" Lexus asked.

"Take a look at the back of her left shoulder," Pita instructed.

Lexus gave the old woman a curious look before turning his niece around. He pulled back her shirt and gasped. There on her left shoulder was an intricate image of a snow leopard.

"What is it?" Sky rushed up to the pavilion. "A tattoo?"

"Don't be stupid." Pita whacked Sky over the head.

"Ouch. What was that for?!" Sky demanded.

"She's a baby. It's not a tattoo," Pita said. "It's a bonding."

"Seriously?!" Sky's eyes whipped back to the marking. "That means she's already bonded to a guy?! How is that possible?!"

Murmurs ran wild through the villagers.

"Does this mean she'll be leaving us?"  
"What do we do? Who'll tame the great beasts?"

"Calm, my people." Pita lifted her staff and tapped it on the floor. A loud ping lifted up, silencing everyone. "I already told you she is unique. Only time will tell who she becomes. And you all know that a bonding is sacred. We can do nothing to upset their coming together."

"What is her name?" a man shouted out.

"What have you chosen for her name, Lexus?" Pita asked.

"I have decided to call her Lyn Neo," Lexus said.

"So you have chosen to give her your name as well." Pita nodded.

"She needs to know she's loved," Lexus said. "This is one way I know how to do it."

"Very well, Lyn Lexus. Now our lady needs time to rest. It's been a long day for her," Pita said. As if on cue Neo yawned. "Off you all go. You can view the lady later."

Mumbling the crowds finally wandered away from the pavilion and their lady.

"So who is her bonded?" Sky asked. "And when will they meet? Are we going to have to take her to him?"  
"Child, you really need to spend more time learning the history of our people instead of chasing after men." Pita glared.

Sky chuckled sheepishly.

"Their first meeting will happen when it's time," Lexus said with a frown.

"Oh, already so protective of her." Pita chuckled.

"I just don't want her to get hurt. Being in a relationship will make that happen," Lexus said.

"Hush up, child." Pita bopped him on the head with her staff.

"Hey!"

"You know it cannot be stopped," Pita said.

"Doesn't mean I can't try," Lexus grumbled.

"Anyway, it's time to put the lady and her familiar to bed. Both are tired," Pita said.

Lexus looked down. Both Neo and her familiar were curled up together while drifting off to sleep.

…

_Flevance, North Blue_

_Trafalgar Household_

_Law, Age Two_

…

"Law! You get back here!" Lena said as she chased her son around the living room.

Law giggled and continued running around the house in his wet diaper.

"Gotcha!" Lena scooped him up in her arms. Law giggled and wiggled. "You're not getting away from me this time."

"Having fun in here I see." Lane stepped into the living room and closed the door behind him.

"Fun is not the word I would use." Lena carried their son over to the changing table. "I've been trying to change his diaper and his clothes for five minutes. I'm so ready for him to be potty trained."

"Don't worry, love." Lane kissed her cheek then walked away. "He'll get there. He's a smart boy."

"He sure is." Lena smiled. She laid their son down on the couch and started changing him. Pulling off his shirt Law leaned forward. Her eyes caught a glimpse of something on his shoulder. She turned him around and gasped. "Honey!"

"What's wrong?" Lane walked over to them.

"Look! Where did this tattoo come from?!" Lena brushed her finger over the tattoo.

"Hm?" Lane adjusted his glasses. "I have no idea. It wasn't there this morning when I changed him. And I'm not sure it is a tattoo."

"How can it not be a tattoo?" Lena asked.

"Well, I didn't put it on him. Did you?"  
"Of course not! I would never subject our child to something so dangerous!" Lena snapped.

"I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm only pointing out the fact neither of us would do this," Lane said.

"Then who would have? He was with me all day," Lena said.

"First things first. Let's change him then test his skin and see if there is any ink there." Lane laid his son down. After changing their son they picked him up and stepped into their clinic. He sat Law down, letting his wife hold their son while he gathered the necessary equipment he needed.

Lena waited silently as she watched her husband take a sample from their son. The wait was agony. Finally, after an hour of silence said, "Well?"

"I can't find a single trace of ink anywhere," Lane said still hunched over his work desk. "In fact all this is nothing but skin."

"How can that be possible?" Lena asked.

"I don't know. At least our son isn't in any type of danger from this," Lane said.

"How do you know that?! We have no idea where this came from! It just appeared!" Tears came to Lena's eyes.

"Honey." Lane got up and hugged her. "It's going to be fine. We'll keep an eye on it. I promise it's all going to be all right."

Lena nodded. "Okay."


	2. Beginning of a Journey P2

Beginning of a Journey

Part Two

…

_Tamer Isle_

_ Lyn Neo, Age Four Years Old_

_Gliss, Age Two Years Old_

…

"We out walking. We out walking," Neo sang as she marched along with Gliss by her side. Her small feet kicked up leaves from the ground. They cascaded back down to the ground as she continued to walk farther and farther from the village. "We out walking. Into the forest."

"Into the Forest," Gliss echoed, tail twitching happily. "We go walking."

"We go walking," Neo said.

"Maybe we walk too far." Gliss looked over his shoulder. The village couldn't be seen. Only the forest surrounded them.

"Why?" Neo spun in a circle. Her eyes scanned the forest as she spun.

"The village is not in sight," Gliss said.

"We be fine." Neo continued walking. "This is our territory."

"That doesn't matter." Gliss ran to catch up with his tamer.

"This fun! This fun!" Neo stepped onto a fallen branch. Holding her hands out to her sides she walked across it. Still young her foot slipped and she tumbled to the ground.

"Neo!" Gliss jumped to her side.

"That scary!" Neo's eyes widened.

"Uncle isn't going to like this," Gliss said. "We go back. Now."

"Okay." Neo pushed herself to her feet.

Gliss's fur stood up. Growling he jumped in front of Neo. "Beware! The Voxis Clan are here!"

The shadows shifted. A deep chuckled filtered through the wind. "Well, well, look who's wandered far from her protective of her precious village."

"Oh?" Neo tilted her head.

Fifteen men and women stepped out from the shadows.

"Stay away from my tamer!" Gliss growled, baring teeth.

"Such big talk for a little cub," the man said. He pointed a glowing finger at the cub. "Get lost before we turn you into a rug."

"No!" Neo said. "You no touch my familiar! I no allow it!" Her body and Gliss's started to glow. The warm temperature around them plummeted. She threw out her hand while Gliss opened his mouth. Sleet and wind shot out from them.

The Voxis Clan each waved a hand. Wind swirled around them, blocking the attack.

"Pathetic little attack. It was almost cute," the man said. He reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out his hand.

Neo watched his hand open, revealing a blood red crystal. Suddenly a pain appeared in her chest. It gripped her heart and lungs. She crashed to the ground, unable to breath. With a strangled scream she grabbed her head. Pain coursed through her body.

Gliss roared at the shared pain coming from her tamer. "N-Neo!"

Neo screamed again. Her body grew cold. Her heart raced with fear.

The man chuckled. "Perfect. Soon the blood will be-" A rock slammed into his cheek. He flew backwards several feet before landing on the ground.

Most of the pain vanished from Neo's body. She blinked with blurry vision.

Lexus and his cheetah rushed up to Neo. "Leave her alone!"

"Just great." The man pushed himself up.

"You really need to give up, Daemon," Sky said. "You're not going to win."

The Voxis looked up to see the woman standing in the air with her spider monkey on her shoulder.

"You're never going to get it," Sky said. "Just give up."

Lexus and Leo stood ready. Leo bared his fangs and hissed.

"You Lumus won't be on top forever," Daemon said as he stood up. He ran a hand through his dark hair. "We will get the blood heart. And we will take over the four beasts. Mark my words, Lumus Clan. We will dethrone you all."

More of the Lumus Clan gathered around. Their familiars stood ready to battle with them.

"Let's just get out of here," a woman said. "Daemon, you know we can't win like this."

Daemon snarled before whistling. His followers lifted up and the Voxis were gone as quickly as they appeared.

Neo whimpered.

Gliss curled up next to her and purred to soothe her partner's fears.

"Neo." Lexus knelt down beside her.

"It hurts," Neo said.

"I know. It'll pass soon." Lexus held his hand over her body. As he spoke a warm green glow spread from his hand to her body. "This will help."

The remaining pain from Neo's body faded away. She sat up as her people gathered around her, expressing their concerns.

"Lady Neo, I'm so glad you're fine."

"I'm glad as well."

"We were so worried about you."

"Why did you run off like that?"

Neo looked around at her people. Tears gathered in her eyes before a wail left her lips. She leaned forward, pressing her face into Lexus's leg. "I sorry."

Lexus sighed. Picking her up, he stood and headed back to the village. Rubbing her back he said, "It's okay. You're safe now. What were you doing so far away from the village? You know you're not suppose to go out on your own."

"I sorry." Neo wrapped her small arms around his neck. The smells of the forest were soon replaced with the smells of dinner cooking. The wood cracked and snapped from the fires as fish and other meats sizzled on hot pans as they passed the huts.

Reaching their home, Lexus opened the door and stepped inside. With a sigh he sat down on the couch with her still in his arms. "Neo, we have to talk."

"You mad at me." Neo looked up him.

"No, not really. I am a bit upset with you, but you're still young. You don't understand the danger you're in," Lexus said.

"Danger?" Neo blinked. "But the clan loves me."

"They do but there are other clans that do not," Lexus said.

"Other clans?" Neo's hand went to Gliss's fur when he jumped upon the couch.

"That's who those other people were. They want to take your magic from you," Lexus said. "That's why you were in pain. There's a certain magic that can take your own magic away from you."

"Why?"

"Because they want to control the four beasts."

"Four beasts?"

"The four beasts are magical creatures. They are the ones who gives us our magic," Lexus said.

"Confused," Neo said.

"Let's see." Lexus leaned his head back. Closing his eyes he gathered his thoughts. He looked down at her. "You know how you can control ice and snow with Gliss?"

"Yes! Gliss good familiar!" Neo smiled.

"I am." Gliss purred.

"Well, Gliss is one of the many offspring of the four beasts."

"He is?" Neo looked at her familiar.

"He is." Lexus nodded. "All familiars we have come from the magic of the four beasts. But there are also other familiars who don't have a partner."

"That's sad." Neo frowned.

"It's okay. That's how it works. And some often find themselves in the company of humans or other magical creatures so they're not lonely unless they choose to be," Lexus said. "We can also tame them and they'll assist us when we need help. We are of the Lumus Clan. We can use all of the elements if we need them. But we must be with our familiar to do so."

"That good." Neo nodded.

"It is for the moment. But soon the four beasts will become dark. They draw in all the negativity from humans and released that back into the world with a negative effect," Lexus said. "This effect can hurt our own familiars if it goes unpurified."

"Confused." Neo frowned.

"You know this crystal here." Lexus tapped the crystal on her forehead. "It makes you special."

"Pita has one," Neo said.

"That she does." Lexus nodded. "She used to watch over the four beasts before you. But now her time is coming to an end."

"Why?" Neo asked.

"Everyone has to die at some time," Lexus said.

"Like Mommy and Daddy?"

"Yes. Like them." Lexus nodded, eyes softened.

"I going to die?"

"No, little one. You're not going to die for a long time. Because it's now your turn to purify the four beasts," Lexus said. He stroked the back of his fingers over her cheek. "That is if you chose to do so."

"How?"

"You'll learn that while you grow. You have to get stronger before you, if you face the four beasts," Lexus said. "And to do that you need to remain safe. The Voxis Clan and many other people will be looking to hurt you."

"Voxis Clan no good."

"No good at all," Gliss added, his tail curled in annoyance before wrapping around Neo's wrist. "Neo mine."

"You got that right. So for now be a good girl and don't leave the village unguarded," Lexus said. "Promise me you won't leave without someone with you."

"I promise," Neo said. "Love you."

"I love you too." Lexus hugged her.

"Still no understand about magic and beasts," Neo said.

"I know. It'll take time. You'll understand, as you get older. And when the time is right you'll choose what you want to do with your life," Lexus said.

Neo's stomach rumbled. "Food! I hungry."

"I'm hungry too," Gliss said.

"Okay, okay." With a chuckle Lexus stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"How did Mommy and Daddy die?" Neo asked.

Lexus sighed. "Your parents died protecting you from a very bad man."

"Voxis?" Neo asked.

"No." Lexus shook his head. "This man is a wizard. He would have killed you too if not for your mother's sacrifice to save you. Both your parents loved you very much."

"You Mommy's brother," Neo said.

"That's right. I promised her I'd always take care of you if something happened to her and your dad," Lexus said.

"Love you!" Neo chirped.

"And I love you." Lexus wrapped her in his arms. "Hey, how about we have a little lesson before dinner?"

"Okay!" Neo nodded.

"Let's go outside." Lexus sat her down then took her small hand in his and led her outside. "You ready?"

"Ready!" Neo nodded.

"Then go ahead and create some ice or snow," Lexus said.

"Gliss!" Neo said.

Gliss jumped in front of her. "Ready, Milady."

Neo's body started to glow a pretty icy blue at the same time Gliss's body started to glow. The air around them started to cool off. Ice crystals sparkled in the air.

"That's it, Neo," Lexus said. "You're doing good. Now focus those ice crystals into weapons."

"I trying." Neo knitted her eyebrows. She focused on the sparkles in front of her. They grew bigger and bigger until they were the size of large marbles. Then suddenly the sparkles vanished. She frowned. "I couldn't do it."

"You did just fine." Lexus knelt down in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "It takes time. And you're only starting. I guarantee you will get a handle on this as you grow older."

"Yeah." Neo nodded. She then smiled. "Can we cook now?"  
"You want to cook? Don't you want to go into the village and-"

"No!" Neo puffed up her cheeks. "I want to learn to cook!"

Lexus laughed. "Okay, okay. Let's go back inside. I'll teach you how to cook."

"Yeah!" Neo jumped into the air. "Cooking! Cooking!"

"So what do you want to cook today?" Lexus led the young girl and their familiars inside of the house.

"Um, I don't know," Neo said. "How about…pancakes?!"

"Pancakes?" Lexus laughed. "That's not a dinner food."

"But they sound so good." Neo looked up at him with big eyes. "Please?"

Lexus sighed. "Fine."

"She's got you wrapped around her finger," Leo said from his spot on the couch.

"Hush you!" Lexus snapped.

"It's true," Leo said. "And you love it."

"Maybe I do," Lexus said. "But that doesn't mean you have to say it like it's a bad thing."

Leo huffed. He curled his tail around his body and closed his eyes.

"Pan!" Neo pulled the pan from the cabinet. "Let's cook!"

"Okay, Okay." Lexus stepped over to her. He started helping her pull out everything they needed to make their dinner.


	3. Love ofLearning A Spark ofMischievousnes

A Love of Learning

&  
A Spark of Mischievousness

_…_

_Tamer Isle_

_Lyn Neo, Age Eight_

_Gliss, Age Six_

_…_

Sweat dripped down Neo's back from the heat pouring from the furnace. Pulling the pipe from the blaze she rolled the molten glass on the marver. The glowing glass molded with her movements into a cylinder shape. Pulling back she replaced the hot end of her pipe back into the furnace. She repeated this step a few more times before dipping the hot glass into a bowl filled with color specks. The tip of the pipe went back into the furnace. The glass specks melted under the heat. She spun her pipe to keep the colors moving before using the marver once more.

"All right now," her teacher, Brent, said. "Place the pipe in the stand like I showed you before."

"Right." Neo nodded and did as she was told. As her teacher went over the steps again she followed them. While blowing into her end of the pipe she twirled the pipe. Giddiness filled her as she watched the opposite end of the pipe. Her glass was now taking shape. Multiple times she returned the glass to the furnace before placing it back on the stand and blowing into it again.

Sweat continued to trickle down her skin. She wished she could use her tamer magic to keep herself cool but it was forbidden in the arts on the island. Part of her was glad it was. If she was really going to do this she was going to do it right. She glanced over at Gliss. He was curled up in the corner of the room with a small snow flurry floating around him to keep cool. The little snow leopard was now bigger than she was. In only the six years they had been together he had grown a lot. She too had grown but she didn't feel it was as noticeable like it was with Gliss.

Finally, she gotten her glass the size she wanted it. Her teacher stepped to the hot end of the pole as she held it in place on the stand. With jacks in his hand her teacher ran the tweezers around the bottom of the glass. Her teacher's assistant stepped over at that point with heat resistant gloves as the teacher tapped the pole with a wooden block.

Neo grinned while the assistant placed her artwork in the annealing oven. In fourteen hours her artwork would be cooled enough for her to touch it. Excited she forgotten about the pipe. It fell from her hand, the hot half still clenched in the stand. "Yes! I did it!"

"Neo." Brent crossed his arms with a frown. "You could have hurt someone. You dropped the pipe. Imagine what could have happened if the hot end of the pipe hit someone."

Neo's joy vanished. She collapsed her hands behind her back. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Brent sighed. "Okay. That's it for today."

"But I want to make more," Neo said. "It's fun."

"I know you do," Brent said. "But you have your tamer lessons today. I'm sure Lexus is wondering where you are. You better get going now."

"Okay. Come on, Gliss." Neo watched for Gliss to stretch out his body before he ran to her side. Together they left the glass hut.

"I don't get why you want to deal with such heat." Gliss spread his cool air over her body. "You're all sweaty now. And you stink."

"Hey! Be nice!" Neo puffed her cheeks out.

"I am being nice," Gliss said. "What if you were to meet your bonded today? Would you want to meet him smelling like sweat?"

"Um." Neo hummed. "I don't know. Does it matter what I smell like?"

Gliss sighed. "You know Lexus isn't going to be happy with you skipping out on your lessons. Again."

"I'm not skipping out." Neo wrinkled her nose at the accusation. "I'm just running late."

"Uh-huh." Gliss rolled his eyes.

"Lady Neo, it's good to see you."

"Good morning, Lady Neo."

"You look lovely today, Lady Neo."

Hi!" Neo waved to the clan as they spoke to her. "Thank you! Good morning!"

As the two made their way through the bustling town a group of kids came up to her. Neo stopped in her tracks. A frown pulled down on her lips.

"So it's the sweet little _lady_," Jean said.

Neo eyed the shaggy brown haired boy. He seemed to always be picking on her.

"Not you all again," Gliss said. "When are you going to grow up?"

"Shut up!" Jean kicked at Gliss. "You're nothing."

Gliss leaped from the kid's foot. Landing on his paws, he hissed.

"You're both pathetic," Jean said.

"Yeah," his friends agreed.

"You pathetic."

"A spoiled little brat."

"You're just jealous," Gliss said. "None of you have found your familiar yet."

The freckles across Jean's cheeks darkened when his face turned red. "Stupid shithead! You're going to regret that!"

"Stop it!" Neo jumped in front of Gliss when Jean pulled his foot back.

"Then I'll just kick you!" Jean swung his foot towards Neo.

A gust of wind blew over them. Neo felt her body fly through the air. When the wind settle down she found herself dangling from Leo's mouth. "Hey! Put me down! Leo!"

"Sorry, Cub," Leo said. "It's my duty to protect you."

"As it is mind." Lexus stepped around a building. His glare fell upon the group of kids who were picking on his niece. "What do you all think you're doing?"

"N-nothing," Jean stuttered before running away with his friends. "We were just joking."

Sighing, Lexus turned to his niece.

Neo looked up at him innocently as Leo sat her back on her feet.

"Neo, you're suppose to be at your tamer lessons," Lexus said.

"I know." Neo twirled her finger around her shirttail.

Lexus eyes followed the movement. "And judging from the long sleeve cotton shirt you're wear." His eyes fell to the boots on her feet. "And the fact you're not barefooted. You were at the glass maker's hut, weren't you?"  
A mischievous grin spread across her face. "Maybe."

"What am I going to do with you?" Lexus ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, you said I could chose if I wanted to be a tamer," Neo said.

"I said you could chose to be our leader and tame the beasts," Lexus said. "Being a tamer in general is in your blood. It's automatic. You have to learn and practice your gift. If you don't Gliss will turn dark. You don't want that, now do you?"

"No! I love Gliss!" Neo wrapped her arms around Gliss's neck. His soft fur pressed against her cheek. "I only wanted to learn how to blow glass!"

"I know you do." Lexus bent down to her level. He ruffled her hair. "But you have to get your priorities in order. First is your tamer lessons. Then you can practice other hobbies and interests. Okay?"

"Okay." Neo nodded.

"Good. Now let's start your lessons."

"Okay!" Neo nodded again.

"You're so whooped by her," Leo said. "Any normal parent would have punished her for skipping lessons."

"I didn't skip lessons! Have you been talking to Gliss behind my back?" Neo turned to Leo. The leopard yawned in reply. "Oh!"

Lexus laughed. Straightening up he led the small group to the pavilion.

Neo and Gliss danced to the center of the pavilion. She tried to spin in a circle but her boots caught on each other causing her to crash to the floor. Her elbow collided with the hard material. An unpleasant tingle spread through her elbow. "Ouch."

"Neo?" Gliss asked.

"You okay?" Lexus added.

"It hurts." Neo sat up. "And it feels funny."

"You most likely hit your funny bone." Lexus took her arm in his hands and examined her red skin.

"Funny bone?" Neo asked.

"It's a part of your elbow. It can feel really bad and funny when you hit it," Lexus said. "You look fine. Ready to start?"

Neo nodded. Pushing herself to her feet she readied herself.

Gliss joined her side.

"Okay, now feel out for the ice inside of you both," Lexus instructed.

Neo focused. She searched and searched but found nothing. After a few minutes of trying she frowned. "I can't do it."

"Of course you can. It takes time and practice," Lexus said. "That's why it's important for you to keep up with your lessons. You don't want to lose your connection to Gliss do you?"

"That can happen?!" Neo's eyes widened.

"It can." Lexus nodded. "Your bond with Gliss is one of the most important you'll ever have. You need to nourish it."

"Okay. I'll try harder." Neo nodded. She sat down on the ground and pushed off her shoes. Legs cross she focused her attention on Gliss. A glittering spark appeared in Gliss's eyes before a low coolness settled over their area. She breathed out. "It's cold."

"That's it. You're doing it, Neo," Lexus said. "Now feel out for the moisture. Do you remember how ice is formed?"

Neo nodded. She recited her lessons in her mind and envisioned the ice forming. Then it appeared. Hovering between them were ice crystals. She gasped. The crystals faded. She frowned. "Oh. I almost had it."

"Do you know what you did wrong?" Lexus asked.

"Um?" Neo hummed. "No?"

"You lost focus when they appeared," Lexus said.

"I'm never going to get this." Neo pouted.

"You will." Lexus patted her head. "You're young and still learning. Let's go over tamer history for a while."

"Okay." Neo sat down, curling her feet under her legs.

Gliss curled up on her right side while Leo on her left.

Lexus mimicked her position. "Tamer Isle is home to the tamers. The four great beasts also originated from this island. Originally the four beasts and their offspring didn't bond with anyone. It wasn't until the great beasts turned dark for the first time did they require help. A young man born with a crystal on his forehead appeared."

"Like mine!" Smiling, Neo touched the crystal on her forehead.

"That's correct." Lexus nodded. "At the age of two an strange animal appeared to him. That animal was a wolf. And that wolf was able to speak. The two bonded with each other and learned they could do strange things with the elements together. While they loved each other greatly they had to deal with a lot of suffering do to not being understood by those around them. One day the wolf decided to tell him where she had came from. He wanted to see this island. So they traveled together until they came upon Tamer Isle. Pain filled the man upon seeing how much pain the element animals were in. The four beasts appeared. As they did the crystal upon the man's forehead began to glow. He was able to purify the four beasts. From that the great beasts allowed him to live with them and their children on this island."

"Our Great Father Adam," Neo said.

"That's right." Lexus nodded. "This man became known as our Great Father Adam. Though he lived happily among the element animals he was also lonely for a companion of his own race. Seeing his loneliness the great beasts allowed him to seek a female for his own. He found a lovely young woman named Evelyn who became known as our Great Mother Eve. Together they worked to create the home we know today. And we-"

A horn sounded, interrupting their lesson.

"Oh, sounds like we have company." Lexus looked up towards the harbor.

"Company?" Neo followed his gaze. A large ship was pulling into the harbor. The sails were being pulled in the closer it got. "Who?"  
"Someone I've been waiting to introduction you too." Lexus stood up. "Let's go greet our guests."

The small group headed towards the harbor. Chatter flowed among the gathering tamers as they watched the pirates climb down from the massive ship.

Neo clung to Lexus's pant leg. She eyed the red haired man who had climbed off the ship first. He was tall, broad in the shoulders, a straw hat sat on his head but did nothing to hide the colorful red tresses underneath, and three scars over his left eye. Her body stiffened when he looked at her. He was by far the most intimidating man she had ever seen.

"Neo, this is Shanks," Lexus said. "He's a very good friend of mine. He was one to your mother too."

"You knew Mommy?" Neo asked.

"That's right." Shanks nodded. He knelt down. "So who's this little cutie?"  
"Shanks this is my niece Neo." Lexus placed his hand on Neo's head. "Come out and say hi, Neo."

Neo kept her hand on Lexus's pants but stepped farther out so Shanks could see her. "H-hello. I'm Neo. This is my familiar Gliss."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you both." Shanks smiled. His eyes landed on the gem on her forehead. He looked up at Lexus. "I see she's very special. And I can see we have a lot to talk about."

Neo looked up when Lexus stiffened. "Uncle?"

"Neo, why don't you and Gliss go play for a while?" Lexus looked down at her with a forced smile.

Neo blinked. With a nod she ran off with Gliss.

"Shall we go to your house?" Shanks asked.

Lexus nodded. "Leo, keep an eye on Neo and Gliss."

"Okay." Leo ran off.

Lexus led Shanks back to the house. He made them some tea before sitting down with the man on the couch. Nothing was said for a while.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or am I really going to have to ask?" Shanks said.

Lexus drew in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "She's gone. Both her and her husband has been killed by Voldemort."

"I see." Shanks stared into his tea. "So you did keep an eye on her the whole time."

"I had to." Lexus gripped his hands tight. "After the trouble it caused my sisters. How could I not?"

"So you hate Dumbledore," Shanks said.

"Why would you say that?" Lexus picked up his tea and took a drink.

"It's obvious. I can see the hate in your eyes. Besides you didn't deny it," Shanks said. "And you're going to keep Neo from learning about the wizard world."

"She doesn't need to know about _them_." Lexus narrowed his eyebrows.

"Geez." Shanks slumped on the couch. "You're going to make her hate him too."

"Why shouldn't I? It's _his_ fault all of this happened," Lexus hissed.

Shanks sighed. He took off his hat and dropped it onto the coffee table. "You can't do that. She needs to make her own choices. You're letting her do that with her tamer destiny, right?"

Lexus's expression lightened up despite the fact the conversation was going to become tenser.


End file.
